Ningen-kan Yūshō
Ningen-kan Yūshō (人間間優勝Ningen-kan yūshō ; Lit Translation, "Champion among Mortals,") is the Elemental of the Earth, serving under the questionable Quincy, Kurai Ishida. Appearance: Ningen has the appearance of a well built, athletic young man within his late 20's. Ningen happens to arch slightly in his walk, mostly due to the fact his posture that goes with boxing, but still retains a tall stance. He bears scars of various sorts, only the ones of grevious or devestating nature bear their mark upon his body, most of them lie along his chest and back. Ningen has well midriff, as his pectoral muscles are at its healthiest and strongest peak as well as his six-pack abdominal muscles, as tendons and various other parts of his body show their mark when unclothed. He has striking arched, hawk-like brows with piercing grey-black eyes that compliment his wavy, nearly silky gray mane hair. His hair is gathered in a pony tail as per habit, only letting it loose during times of rest or intense battle albeit only when his hair band is ripped off, as his bangs are combed to the side, leaving his brow to be exposed. Ningen typically wears a pair of jock sweats and sweater, with stripes running down the sleeves and sweats. Underneath lies a muscle white sleeveless shirt that accents his mucular, strong form, along with his black gym shorts with white enamorings and styles upon it. He also wears red laced, black & white tennis shoes to boot, calling this look his most "blended" appearance in normal affairs and quick-launched missions for Kurai. Personality: Ningen is a man of firm beliefs and conviction, not doing anything of importance without fullhearted commitment, believing anything less, would weaken his resolve and keep him from completing his goals and desires. As a man underneath Kurai's instructions, Ningen has served as both a instructor in combat training to Ningen's manpower as well as a field agent "test". Whenever the recruits appear promising enough to rise through the hierarchy, Ningen ambushes them at the most unexpected times, and proceeds to force their greatest worth from them. If Ningen sees them fit, they rise a level higher. If not, Ningen leaves them in a pile of broken bones and torn flesh, believing they don't deserve mercy if they didn't have the complete conviction in their abilities. Ningen is eternally grateful for Kurai for reasons unknown. He's loyal to the point of placing himself in harm's way to protect him for no regard of thanks or praise. It feels more obligation than anything. Henceforth, Kurai trusts his judgement and council when needed. In terms of worth, Kurai has always thought of him as his left hand, whereas his right hand is the Fifth Elemental of Life & Death. Ningen is a man who wants to see through anything to the end, as he believes if for any reason he falters or stops his current actions, then he would be no better than a liar to his own soul and character, making him a easily dissuaded individual that could be taken advantage of by anyone or anything. He has respect for people's utter and steadfast purpose and resolve, one being heard of Yuhei Matashi's character, as he always wished a battle of the death with him. Those who don't even know their own life purpose, in Ningen's mind, are better dead than living. Especially those who have the gall to judge and act against others when they have no purpose or goal in their life. With this thought in mind, Ningen has killed without regret or remorse to many because they lacked a personal goal or conviction while facing him on the battlefield. Synopsis: History: What is known of Ningen-kan is that he was once aiming for a title in International Kick-Boxing. He had been pursuing this dream as a child, following in his father's footsteps as a famous athlete, aiming for a achievement worth recieving in a lifetime. Training with the best across Japan to hone his talents, Ningen-kan had been one of the few to ever exceed almost every tutor's expectations and attain victory after victory within local tournaments to national leagues. However, little did Ningen know at the night of his championship title fight, his father had been quite ill and had been laundering dirty money for the Japanese Mafia in order to keep in good health. However, he didn't have enough time to go to his son's game and pay off the Loan Sharks the Yakuza expected from him. However, seeing the expectation within Ningen's heart of his father witnessing such a momumentous achievement, he chose to spend his final moments seeing Ningen succeed. While during near the end of fight, Ningen openly watched a Yakuza hit man murder him for not bringing his money that was needed, causing Ningen to go into shock and the game to be forfeited. Upon wearing his championship game gloves and kneeling in the downpour rain of his father's grave, he attained his Fullbring. Ever since then, Ningen began to question his purpose as he hung up his profession and began wandering Japan to find it. Upon meeting Kurai Ishida, Ningen felt himself with renewed purpose and took up his Fullbring up to its fullest potential, becoming a man renewed and feared. He was allowed justice upon killing the Yakuza Hit Man who pulled the trigger on his father, feeling no need to go after those who ordered him as they had no "balls" to face him openly or his father. Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As being one of the most trusted and respected of the Elemental Five, Ningen-kan possesses high quantities of Spiritual Power to channel his Fullbring through. Having less manipulation on manipulating inanimate objects around him and more on physically empowered techniques as well as energized attacks. Ningen is able to withstand Captain level spiritual pressure output with ease, finding that he can tangle those with high power thresholds than most. Incredible Stamina: As the Elemental of the Earth, Ningen possesses high amounts of stamina, allowing him to pack powerful attacks while moving at amazing speeds for long periods of time. Having to work hard at physically demanding excercises to keep his stamina at its prime, as the nature of his Fullbring demands such. Bringer Light: The Fullbring technique of fast-movement signifying their completion of their Fullbring and mastery of it, Ningen has used this to its maximum affect, able to stand evenly with any of the Elemental Five in terms of speed and its use. This ability allows him to keep up with Masters of Shunpo, keeping up with Captain-level prestige Flash Steps with high skill. Champion Kick-Boxer: As a man who was on the verge of becoming the World's greatest Kick-Boxer, Ningen has incredible skill in hand-to-hand combat, one he continues to hone and increase with every passing day. Utilizing the best combos and tactics he knows for almost any combat scenario, Ningen can overcome nearly any close quarters situation with his skills alone, sometimes even without the use of his Fullbring he can dispose of incredibly athletic and skilled individuals. High Endurance: As a Elemental of the Earth, he retains high amounts of endurance, able to take devestating punishment and powerful attacks that would kill or incapacitate lesser people. High Intuition & Keen Perception: Ningen has observed many professional combatants through many of their events and battles, having the exceptional prodigious ability to gauge a opponent's skills and techniques by mere firsthand sight, as well as the mastery that person has within their specialized artistry within the martial arts or combat tactics. He is also able to percieve within individuals before him, allowing him to see a surface portion of their soul, as well as find out vague implications of their life and their goals. If they are wavering and weak, he will not hesitate to implore them to do better, or seek to end them. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Fullbring: ' Fullbring Name': Knock Out (欠損 Kesson) Fullbring Sealed Form: A pair of red worn, boxing gloves with black laces. They are marked as the signifying most important moment of his life, therefore, became his Fullbring Focus Object. Fullbring's Form: A pair of studded, spiked knuckle gaunts. Fullbring Innate Abilities: Knockout upon its activation immediately heightens Ningen's physical attributes immensely, allowing him to fight at superhuman levels above that of his already considerable athlete form. He is able to take more punishment, endure more pain, and hit with aggressive tencacity with incredible strength and speed, allowing him to boost his already considerable agility and reaction time. Champion Ring: A nigh unbreakable ring that can be adjusted to any opponent Ningen fights, it represents and is near parallel to the ring he fought on the night his father his murdered, almost as a punishment for not saving what he had instead of what he dreamed for. It has four pillars that power it, taking in the energy down from the very seismic vaults below the earth and powering it, making it almost impossible to destroy physically with raw force or energy from the outside. On the inside, if anyone tries to forcefully leave the Champion Ring, they will run the risk of being repelled via kinetic blast and any attack that threatens to blast through will be absorbed by the Champion Ring before dissipating in a bright flash of light to the outside. Round One: Upon beginning a fight with Knock Out, Round One restraints are removed and he is able to move, fight, endure, and power through incredibly inhuman feats, fighting opponents with the skill of that he earned as one of the greatest human kick boxers in the world as well as one of the most fearsome Fullbringers to ever tread the earth. Air Cannon Wall: By utilizing the incredible speed in Round One's constraints, Ningen is able to throw incredible strong punches that have the ability to pressurize the air and throw it like wind-like cannon balls, with enough concussive force to shatter stone and dent thick metal. The widespread area of attack allows him to hit enemies with a more assured accuracy. Round Two: Upon surviving and not being rendered unconscious, Ningen gains a incredible boost in power that augments his physical abilities to rival that of any physically adept Soul Reaper or Hollow. His wounds from Round One are also healed to a generous extent, only showing mild scars that would've been severe had they been healed outside of his fight. Thunder Roar Fist: By melding his Fullbring's spiritual energy with his ungodly strong stamina, Ningen throws a punch that has the properties to reduce a wide spread area with unthinkably high reprocussions, being able to destroy buildings as if they're nothing with a range as long as a city block radius, this is one of Ningen's strongest and fastest techniques Knock Out allows him to use in Round Two. Elemental Form: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Ningen-kan's battle theme song is Kokuten aka Black Spot from the hit Anime series Naruto Shippuden. -Ningen-kan's physical appearance is based on the Anime Character Ikki Takeda. Quote(s):